


Scent

by DreamingParadise14



Series: My Princess OneShots [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: AU where Beacon didn't fall, Classroom, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Whiterose, suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingParadise14/pseuds/DreamingParadise14
Summary: “I love you, Weiss.” She whispered affectionately, inhaling the intoxicating the scent again before softly nipping her earlobe, the older girl’s breath hitched and Ruby took the chance to slide her hands up under Weiss’ uniform, “You know I can’t resist that smell on you, my love.” Ruby smirked as she caressed the soft skin underneath.





	Scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene that is briefly mentioned in my fanfic "My Princess", chapter 12. 
> 
> Ruby is eighteen in this oneshot, by the way.

_ Damn it. . .  _ Ruby thought as she shook her head to reel herself back to her senses, trying to refocus her attention on the textbook sitting in front of her. Weiss was beside her, she was helping with the upcoming exams revolving around a subject that Ruby hadn’t yet studied; she would’ve in her final year at Signal, but since she’d been moved up two grades when she was fifteen, she hadn’t learned anything about. . . Whatever it was that Weiss was trying to teach her.

  


She slowly zoned out again as the scent of vanilla and strawberries embraced her, her silver eyes glanced to Weiss and she felt electricity course through her.  _ Why does she insist on using my shampoo?  _ Weiss muttered something to her, but it fell deaf on the brunette’s ears,  _ And why does it mix so well with her perfume?  _ Ruby’s heart rate picked up when Weiss’ light blue eyes met hers, the older woman raised a brow, Ruby noticed a small smirk tugging at her girlfriend’s lips. 

  


“Are you listening to me?” The world started fading away into darkness, all Ruby could see was Weiss. “Of course you’re not.” She was beautiful. . . “Ruby,” Weiss’ voice was angelic, the younger girl could practically see the wings behind her girlfriend, “you’re staring.” 

  


Ruby just blinked at her, she shifted in her chair and leaned forward, closing her eyes and nuzzling into the crook of the heiress’ neck. The scent was so alluring. . . Surely Weiss must know that, they’d been dating long enough for her to know exactly how to seduce her. The fragrance combined with Weiss’ beauty was far too much for the brunette to handle sometimes. “Why must you do this to me?” Ruby whispered, completely disregarding the textbooks on their desk. 

  


“What do you mean?” Weiss asked softly as she enfolded Ruby in her arms, reaching up to stroke her hair. Ruby visibly relaxed, but she was still trapped in her haze of growing lust. “Ruby,” the young leader didn’t reply, “alright, Honey,” Ruby’s heart flipped and affection swelled inside of her, “we need to study. The exams are just around the corner.” Weiss didn’t let go of her, she continued to stroke her hair.

  


“No,” Ruby muttered, planting a gentle kiss beneath her girlfriend’s chin as she leaned up, “I love you, Weiss.” She whispered affectionately, inhaling the intoxicating the scent again before softly nipping her earlobe, the older girl’s breath hitched and Ruby took the chance to slide her hands up under Weiss’ uniform, “You know I can’t resist that smell on you, my love.” Ruby smirked as she caressed the soft skin underneath. 

  


Weiss was quiet, trying to recompose herself and ignore the familiar, calloused fingers dancing across her sides ever so gently. “Ruby,” she attempted to scold her, but it came out sounding like a desperate whine, “we can’t, we’re in a classroom, a-and one the professors could come in at any moment. . .” Ruby’s hands stopped their stroking, “But, I wouldn’t mind doing it tonight,” Weiss whispered, “a-and you can continue. . . touching.”

  


“Aw, but Princess,” Ruby’s voice was laced with amusement, lust, and affection, “you love it when we’re at risk of getting caught. You’re a lot more excitable.” As if to prove her point, Ruby leaned in and began kissing her girlfriend’s throat, coaxing out a low moan of pleasure from the usually prim and proper girl. “And you’re not exactly stopping me,” Ruby slid her hands up Weiss’ sides again seductively, “you very well could if you didn’t want to.”

  


Weiss bit her lip, covering her mouth one hand and tightening her grip around Ruby with the other. “We need to study,” she tried again, glancing to the nearly forgotten textbooks on the desks, “the exams. . . are very impor-” she was cut off when Ruby suddenly pulled the untied (when was it undone?) collar of her uniform down and kissed her collarbone. “I suppose t-there’s no stopping it is, is there?” Weiss stuttered as Ruby ran her tongue over her flushed skin. 

  


“I want you to only think about me,” Ruby spoke to her gently and lovingly, her voice endearing, but possessive, “can you do that for me, Princess?” 

  


“S-sure.” Weiss replied quickly, biting into her knuckles as Ruby began kissing, sucking, and nibbling at her collarbone, Weiss could feel heat starting to build up down below. She glanced down at her girlfriend when her hand was removed from her mouth, Ruby leaned up and pressed her lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She pulled away before Weiss had a chance to respond and gave the tip of her nose a gentle peck.

  


“I want to hear you,” Ruby told her whilst unbuttoning the older girl’s uniform and sliding it down and off her shoulders, “your voice is beautiful.”

  


Ruby watched as embarrassment and lust flickered through Weiss’ eyes and she giggled, leaning in to kiss her now bare shoulders. Was it just her or had the scent gotten stronger with her girlfriend’s arousal? Was that possible? Ruby bit into Weiss’ shoulder softly and gave the area a single lick.  _ Her skin even tastes like vanilla and strawberries. _ Or, it was just her imagination, she couldn’t tell anymore.

  


Just as she hooked her fingers into her partner’s skirt and latched onto her throat again, a girlish shriek echoed through the classroom. “ _ OH MY GOD- _ !” Ruby was reeled back to her senses just as Weiss roughly shoved her off. With her arms still around her girlfriend, the force of the shove caused them to both tumble backwards into the floor. Ruby sat up just in time to see Jaune racing out the door and embarrassment washed over her like a wave. 

  


“Okay, this is why I said we couldn’t do it in here!” Weiss snapped in pure frustration, reaching up to adjust her collar and straighten her skirt, Ruby decided it wouldn’t be a good time to mention the hickey. “But you never listen to me, do you?!” Ruby kept quiet, letting her girlfriend vent, “What if it had been Professor Goodwitch?! Do you not remember what happened last time we were caught?! We would’ve been suspended! Do you ever think before you act?!”

  


“I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered, reaching out and cupping Weiss’ face with both hands, the glare she received looked more or less like an angry squirrel, Weiss grabbed her wrists, “I let your. . . Scent and my desires get the best of me. . . Again. If he tells anybody, I’ll take the full blame. It’s my fault anyway.”

  


Weiss growled and pulled her hands away, “My scent?! That’s it?! Ruby I’ve been wearing the same perfume since we were freshmen!”

  


“Weiss, I said-”

  


“What if we were fully nude, Ruby?!”

  


“I don’t know-”

  


“Did you stop to think about how humiliating that would be for me?! Ruby, I-” 

  


Ruby silenced her ranting girlfriend with a quick kiss to her lips, she pulled away after a moment and tilted the shorter girl’s chin up, “I know, Princess, and I’m sorry. I just, I can’t think clearly when I’m with you, it’s like I’m under a spell and nobody else exists except for us. . . I forget that it isn’t reality, as much as I wish it was, I’m sorry.” 

  


“Ruby, that’s ridiculous,” Weiss scolded again, “that doesn’t make any sense. We’re not the only people in the world, it’s not hard to forget.”

  


The younger girl beamed, “But it is,” her silver eyes danced with affection, “Weiss,  _ you  _ are my world.”

  


A dark red blush crept up the heiress’ neck and her cheeks reddened, “Cute.” She whispered under her breath and she averted her eyes from her girlfriend, looking anywhere but at the now smirking brunette. Ruby slipped her arms around Weiss’ stomach again and rested her forehead on the heiress’ shoulder, Weiss relaxed ever so slightly.

  


“I love you, Princess.” Ruby whispered, Weiss didn’t reply and the young leader pouted, “Weeeiiisss!”

  


Weiss heaved a sigh, her arms wrapping around Ruby again, “I love you, too.”

“By the way, I may have kind of given you a hickey?”

“RUBY ROSE!”

  



End file.
